Innappropriately Yours
by Brynn Sachs
Summary: Seventeen year old Kaylee has just embarked on a journey that will change her life, teaching at Hogwarts. How will student take being taught by someone who is younger than some of them & what will she do when Draco takes a special interest?
1. Chapter 1

A sinking nervousness filled Kaylee's entire body as her hands fidgeted together. The big crimson train was nearing its stop at an exquisite castle Kaylee Kendall could see getting closer out her window. She was straightening her robs when the train halted to a stop and she entered the hallway that was littered with her comrades for the next year. Kaylee was in a strange place with strange people and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit scared and intimidated. She exited the train behind a tall man with shoulder length black hair. He turned around and helped her out of the train car. Kaylee smiled and thanked him. He broke what looked like a half smile.

"I am Severus Snape, you must be the new potions teacher from the America."

"Yes, I am Kaylee Kendall. It's a pleasure to meet you" Kaylee said as her and Pro. Snape shook hands. They climbed into the same carriage along with a teacher who introduced herself as Madame Hooch and a man who kept eying her who introduced himself as the new teacher of Herbology

A short carriage ride later Kaylee was pleased to find that Severus, as he insisted on her calling him, was in fact quite pleasant. Madam Hooch seemed nice but a bit quiet and the herbology teacher seemed to be a bit strange. He kept staring at her and eying her legs, something about him made her very uneasy. They exited the carriage and she stared in awe at the castle. Severus leaned in a bit and said with amusement. "Enjoy it while you can. Once the _children _get here there will be no quiet." Kaylee let a little laugh out, as she was escorted into the castle and up to the second floor. All of the other teachers hurried off in other directions and she was left standing alone in a long corridor. "Welcome Professor Kendall. I am Albus Dumbledore it is a pleasure to have someone of your caliber teaching at our wonderful school. Now I am sure you are exhausted from your extensive trip so do follow me and I will take you to your quarters." Smiling she followed Albus as he was explaining about how the staircases switched a bit of trickery he seemed to enjoy. They passed the stairs and behind a pillar was a door. Dumbledore handed her a key which unlocked the door. The room was very spacious with a sitting room, a fireplace, and some doors that lead to what appeared to be the bedroom. "My dear, it's not much but I am sure you will make it home. I should tell you that the Grand Hall is at the end of the hall from which we just came. Dinner will be served at 7 so you have sometime to settle in." Kaylee smiled graciously and thanked him profusely. "Oh and Ms. Kendall don't worry they will respect you if you demand it, your age won't be a factor." Kaylee nodded in amazement that Dumbledore knew exactly what had been worrying her.

Kaylee sat in her sitting room she had made things a bit homier decorating her quarters very elegantly. Time like this is what she hated the most, it left her alone with her thoughts. How could these students respect her when she was barely 17? She knew she was good, if not the best potions master in the United States. She had excelled in her school in the states, graduating a year early and taking a job at the US Ministry of Magic before receiving an owl from Dumbledore asking her to join their staff at Hogwarts, which was the most elite magic school in the world. She slowly got up and paced, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her long honey blond hair, her tanned skin, her toned body, and her blue eyes. She was still trying to figure out if her reasoning for taking this post was to rid herself of Landon McKay her boyfriend who she felt was getting to serious. She silenced her thoughts as her clock struck 7; she hurried out of her dorm and back down the hallway.

The Grand Hall wasn't something you could miss, the doors stood 20 feet tall and you could here clamber of voices beyond them. She walked in and found all of the teachers sitting at a table at the front of the room. Kaylee found a seat next to Severus and ate dinner rather quickly. She listened to Snape tell her about Potions and how he had heard of her work and that he was the former Potions master. He explained about the 4 houses and informed her he was Head of House of Slytherin, which was the best house. Dumbledore stood up and welcomed his staff. "You might have noticed the young lady sitting next to Severus. No she is not a student; she is the new potions master, Kaylee Kendall. I am sure you all know her by reputation but are a bit surprised that such accomplishments were done by such a young lady. Welcome Kaylee. Next is Bradmore Wincheston he is the new Herbology teacher as most you know Pro. Sprout decided last year was well in fact her last year. Welcome back old and new." He raised his cup and everyone followed and had a nice toast. Kaylee talked to numerous Professors which all were very welcoming; by the time she made it back to her quarters it was well after midnight. She got back and sank into her bed and fell asleep straight away. The next week went by quickly she was getting her lesson plans together, getting her classroom to look less dismal, and getting to know the rest of the staff.

Kaylee had hardly realized that today was the day the students were to arrive she stepped out of her classroom, in a pair of low cut jeans and a tank top, with her hands full of scrolls into a hall full of students. She quickly started walking toward her quarters when she caught a pair of cold blue eyes. "Oy, you there, stop." Taken back Kaylee stopped and turned on her heel to face the boy. "Where are your robes? It is near time for the sorting ceremony and you aren't dressed. I will let you go with a warning but try to make it to your dormitory before any teachers see you." He said as he winked at her. Kaylee couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Well thank you that's nice of you." His smile grew wider, "You're American, no wonder I don't know you. Well I will be seeing you hopefully your sorted into Slytherin." Kaylee nodded and walked quickly to her living quarters. Trying to shake the boy out of her head. She quickly got dressed in a knee length skirt and a white blouse and a deep green cloak.

She walked quickly to the Grand Hall and took her usual seat next to Severus who smiled warmly at her and than went back to a sullen glare at the students. The sorting began and seemed to last quite awhile. Kaylee could feel eyes on her, but it seemed like most of the male students were staring at her, one boy at the Gryffindor table had his mouth open and was staring. She smiled at him and he quickly looked away. Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell over the students. "Just a few announcements. As always the Dark Forest is forbidden, Master Filch would like each student to check his update on banned items, and last we are joined by two new teachers. First is the Professor Wincheston who will be taking over Pro. Sprout and last is Professor Kendall who will be taking over potions. Please welcome them. Now everyone I have but one last word, Enjoy." As the last word escaped his lips the feast appeared in front of them. Kaylee looked up and caught the blue eyes she had seen earlier. She smiled at him and he smirked back at her. Severus caught the look between them, "I see you have meet Draco Malfoy, one of my favorite students." Kaylee smiled and Snape, "Yes, he thought I was a student and told me to put on my robes." With that Kaylee and Severus shared a laugh. The feast ended and Kaylee made her way up the corridor towards her quarters. As she was unlocking her door, hidden behind the column she heard a group of boys talking loudly. She opened her door as she heard her name. "That Professor Kendall is hot, maybe I can get into some private study sessions and she can _mentor _me." The boys were laughing as Kaylee stepped out from behind the column so they could see her. The boys stopped in there tracks and the tall red head who had been talking turned a ripe crimson. Kaylee smiled up at him, "Hello Boys, shouldn't you be in your dormitories. It's past curfew." A boy with dark hair, green eyes, and glasses smiled, "Sorry, Professor we were just helping Ron here do his prefect duties." Kaylee smiled "No problem it will be our little secret." Turning she said to Ron, "You better hope you don't need private lessons I am hard as nails, especially on the students I '_mentor'_" She left it at that as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning at 8:30 her first class was shuffling in. A group of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. The class went very well and all of the first years seemed to be completely enthralled in her lesson. At the end of her lesson she excused the students many of them who lingered to ask her multiple questions about Potions that were too advanced for them anyhow. By the time her last, first year left her class was nearly full of her Advanced NEWT students. She scanned the rows of students and found in the middle of the room was one of the boys from last night; He was seated next to pretty girl with bushy hair. The class fell silent as Kaylee began to speak, "Welcome to Advanced Potions, I am Professor Kendall and I will be teaching everything you will need to know to be successful." Kaylee picked up the parchment with the roll on it and went over it becoming familiar with the students; she learned to her surprise that the boy from last night was the infamous Harry Potter.

As she began her lecture the girl next to Potter shot her hand in the air. "Yes?" Kaylee said eying the girl. "Professor, I was jus wondering if you are 'the' Kaylee Kendall." Kaylee smiled and laughed, "Yes, Ms. Granger I am." The girl looked at her in awe and she heard her mumble wow under her breath. "Now let's continue, shall we? The potion I am going to have you work on is called the Awaybesas Potion. It is, as I said, simple but it will help me gauge what level of potions mastery you are all on." Kaylee was about to continue on with the lecture when the door swung open and Draco entered. "Sorry Professor had some head boy duties to attend to." She looked at him to gauge if he was being truthful. "Fine, take a seat we are discussing the Awaybesas Potion and its effects." Draco passed the empty seats at the back of the room and took the seat nearest Kaylee's desk. She finished her lecture and with a flick of her wand the instructions were on the board. "Now class follow the instructions and you should be fine. If you have any questions ask immediately." With that Kaylee took a seat and read over some of the notes the first years had made about some of the beginning potions. Her attention was placed on Draco as he raised his hand. Trying not to distract the others Kaylee got up and went over to him. "How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" She saw a mischievous smile cross his face. "Oh you can help me in a lot of ways but that's not why I raised my hand. I'm done. Simple potion if you ask me." Kaylee couldn't help but smile a bit, "Well Mr. Malfoy I didn't ask you. Bottle up a vial and bring it to my desk for grading." With her final word she turned on her heel and walked back to her desk. A few minutes later Draco made his way up to her. "Listen Mr. Mal-'' Draco interrupted "Call me Draco. After all you are not older than me." Kaylee eyed him, "Who told you?" He smirked "Not that I had to be told, but Professor Snape told me all about you, _Kaylee."_ She was feeling a little annoyed "Mr. Malfoy why would Pro. Snape tell you about me?" He smirked again "Because I asked and I told you to call be Draco." She smiled at him trying hard not to show that she was the least bit phased by him. "Ok. Mr. Malfoy you can take your seat and start working on the report. One parchment on the effects of the potion and proper time to use it." He nodded and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee sat at her desk as numerous students brought up there potion. She was trying to forget about Draco, but she was finding it difficult. There was something about him, something about the way he looked at her and the way he smiled that was different from anyone else. She was kicking herself for thinking of him at all, after all he was one of her students and this could not be happening. She had numerous boyfriends before, but none of them had this effect on her. She shook the thoughts out of her head as a student, Blasé Zabini, came and was asking her about the assignment. She was talking to him but she could see out of the corner of her eye that Draco was staring at her. After Blasé left Kaylee glanced over at Draco and there eyes locked. She was trying with all of her might to look away but she was finding it impossible. The signal that class was over broke there gazes and Kaylee dismissed the class. Everyone exited the class except Draco who stayed behind. Blasé shut the door behind him leaving Kaylee and Draco alone. Kaylee fidgeted nervously in her chair and stared down at the papers on her desk. Noticing that he wasn't leaving she said, without looking up "Do you need something?" He laughed, "Yes actually I do. I want to talk to you." Raising her eyes to his, "About?" He shook his head, got up, and walked to the edge of Kaylee's desk. "You." Hoping he was joking she laughed and said, "Me, why would you want to talk about me?" "Because you have captivated me. I want to know you and I always get what I want." Draco said in a stern voice. "Well Mr. Malfoy you can know me as all of the other students know me." With the last words he walked around to behind where Kaylee was sitting, he leaned down so she could feel his breath on her neck. "I don't think you understand. I want you to be mine." Turning her head so she was face to face and only centimeters from him. "Mr. Malfoy that is quite inappropriate." She said. He tilted his head forward just enough so his lips brushed Kaylee's, he stood up "Inappropriate or not like I said I get what I want and I told you once before the name is Draco." With the last word he turned on his heel grabbed his books and turning to wink at Kaylee, he left the room.

Kaylee sat there for awhile in silent shock. She didn't know what was happening to her. She had never let just anyone kiss her and yet while she was confused one thing was for sure; in those brief moments when his lips touched hers that she felt electricity she had never felt before. Kaylee hadn't noticed that she had sat lost in her thoughts all through lunch until her next class started filing through the door. She started her lecture for all of the 2nd years and let them brew a simple slug repelling potion. The class flew by and before she knew it she sat alone once again in her classroom with a numerous piles of parchment to look over. She flicked her wand and put a spell on the papers to make them more manageable; she picked them up and headed for her quarters. As she neared the stairs a second year ran straight into her and the parchment fell out of her hands. She bent down to pick it up as the kid ran off in the other direction. The parchments had fallen and were scattered all around her. If she could have seen what house the little brat was from she would have deducted all of their points. Shaking her head, Kaylee bent down and began to pick up the papers. As she began gathering the papers someone cleared their throat behind her. "Umm, Excuse me Professor. Wouldn't it be easier just to use magic?" Turning you saw a familiar face, "Yes, I guess it would be easier Ms. Granger." The girl beamed at you like she had just solved the most complicated problem in the world. Standing up and retrieving the wand out of her robe she quickly said, "Compilio!" and all of the fallen parchment went into one stack.

"Thank you for the suggestion. I usually only use magic when I have to." Hermoine looked at you with a puzzled look on her face. "Why? If you don't mind me asking." Before Kaylee could answer a familiar voice interrupted. "Mudblood, why don't sod off and stop annoying _Professor_ Kendall!" Hermoine turned around to face the voice. "Oh, Malfoy. It's just you. If you were anyone of importance I might care what you think." Draco's face flushed and he looked as if he were about to blow up at her. "How dare you talk to me you filthy little mud-'' Kaylee quickly stepped between the two, "That's enough! 10 points from both your houses. Now I suggest you both find your way back to where-ever-it-is that you are supposed to be!" Hermoine huffed off but Draco stayed firmly planted in front of her. "Do you need something, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stared back at her indignantly. Kaylee picked up the parchments and began to walk off as she got to her door; someone grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Listen Kaylee, your new here so I will excuse that little show but if you ever take points from my house again you will know why I have the reputation I do." Kaylee stood her ground, "Mr. Malfoy, is that a threat?" His eyes softened a bit and he let a little laugh out, "No, Kaylee not a threat more like a warning. After all it's best you learn to submit to me now then we won't have so much to go over _later_." Before Kaylee could respond Draco had turned on his heel and left her alone.

Kaylee was seething with anger. Who the hell did this kid think he was? Did he honestly think that she would get involved with a student? Thought after thought was etching its way into her mind as she sat down and mindlessly scanned the parchments. The only thing she knew for sure was that Draco had rubbed her entirely the wrong way. Yes, he was attractive. Yes, he was older then her (she looked up his records). Yes, he was from a very prominent British wizarding family. But he knew nothing about her and once he did she feared he would become more of a pain then he already was.

Kaylee's thoughts were interrupted with a hard knock on her door. Kaylee was entirely sure that Draco had come back for another row. Swinging the door open and speaking at the same time, "I thought I told you to go about your bus-"You stopped mid-sentence seeing that the person standing before you was not Draco but Severus. "Sorry I mistook you for someone else." A smirk played on his lips, "I would have hopped so. May I have a word?" Kaylee nodded and Severus motioned for her to exit her quarters, "On the way to dinner perhaps." Kaylee shut the door behind her and followed Snape. "What did you want to discuss with me, Severus?" she questioned. Severus looked down at Kaylee and spoke oddly low. "Well Ms. Kendall I would like to talk about Mr. Malfoy. He seems to have taken a liking to you and I do not think you realize the implications that come with that." Kaylee looked up at Pro. Snape confused, "Severus, I _have_ noticed that he has taken a liking to me but I can ensure you that his childish fascination will fade away." Snape shook his head and grabbed you by the arm to stop you from walking any further. "I have known Draco since his birth and I can assure you that he gets everything he wants and he will not stop until he does. I will not begin to assume you realize how much power Draco's family has, but once he finds out about your family, which he will, he will not yield until you are his." Snape had finished the sentence with venom. She stood staring amazedly up at Snape, "H-H-How do you know about my family?" Snape laughed a cocky laugh, "My dear your Mother may have changed your name and tried to forget who you are, but your heritage is still inside of you. You are still the sole heir to the legacy of your father." Kaylee looked up at Snape pleadingly, "Severus, Please, this does not concern you." Kaylee loosened her arm from Snape's grip and quickly made her way to the Grand hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee avoided making eye contact with anyone as she made her way to the teachers table at the front of the Grand Hall. She quickly found a seat between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. She was desperate to be away from Snape and the conversation they had shared. Kaylee could feel the cold blue eyes on her as she sat gazing at her empty plate. She wished that she could run far away from everything. Within moments food appeared on her plate, she lazily picked at it but ate nothing. Her mind was filled with a flood of thoughts that she couldn't push from her mind. She was sure that no one would have remembered her or her mother and yet they did. After a couple more minutes of picking through her food Kaylee excused herself and headed out the towering doors of the Grand Hall.

She walked aimlessly finding herself outside and on the shore of the Black Lake. It was pitch black and the waters were calm which provided a calming effect on her nerves. She wasn't sure how Severus had found out about her lineage; she wasn't sure how anyone would have found out about her lineage. As far as she knew no one knew about her heritage, few had known about the relationship between her Father and her Mother and no one had known of her existence. She shivered as she thought of her Father, who she only knew by reputation. Kaylee knew her Father was a terrible man and had done many things that made her shudder at the mere thought. That is the precise reason her Mother fled and changed everything about who she was. Kaylee's Mother has always said that she was never to ask questions about him and that to them he was good as dead. It wasn't until she started becoming famous for potions that her Mother had started getting worried. After all numerous magazines had profiled her and had tried to delve into her past, to no avail. Kaylee shuddered again as the clock chimed. She stood up and started walking toward the castle. She could see someone approaching her and hoped it was no one she knew. To her dismay as the figure neared her she saw it was Severus. "Kaylee. I have been looking for you." She looked away, "Well you found me." If he caught her tone he didn't acknowledge it. "It occurred to me that I was out of line earlier. I shouldn't have said anything and I apologize." Kaylee shook her head, and turned to walk away, "Ok." She got a few feet away and stopped, "Severus, I have a question for you." Nodding he said, "Anything." "How did you know about me?" Sighing he answered, "I didn't I had my suspicions but your reaction confirmed those suspicions." "Ya know he doesn't know about me and he would kill my Mother if he ever found out so please keep this between us." Bowing his head down a bit "Of course." With that he walked away leaving Kaylee alone. Kaylee made her way up to the castles main gate lost in her thoughts. Almost as soon as she entered the door she ran into someone hard and ended up flat on her butt. There standing over her laughing was Draco and two other boys. She looked up at him and picked herself off of the floor. "Isn't it past curfew?" He laughed a bit louder, "Well Ms. Kendall, if it is past curfew for me, it is past curfew for you." Kaylee narrowed her eyes at Draco and stalked past him.

She was turning the last corner to her living quarters when Draco came up behind her. "Kaylee can I talk to you for a moment?" Continuing walking she asked, "About what?" Draco stopped walking, "Please it is important." Kaylee continued walking on to her doorway, "Well talk then." Draco stood there for a moment in silence looking shocked. "You know Kaylee I don't let anyone- teacher or not talk to me like that. For you though I will let it slide this time." Turning the door knob and opening the door, "Listen Mr. Malf-" He came up on her quick so he was standing inches from her and lowered his face. "Draco." He said not moving, "Draco." Kaylee said as she found her breathe catching in her throat. Draco smiled and leaned away from her, smirked, and walked away. Kaylee stood frozen in place unable to move any part of her body. Finally Kaylee let the air out that she had been holding in her lungs and went into her quarters. What had she gotten herself into? She knew she was too young for this and in her first week with real students she had developed what she could only describe as a school girl crush. She was kicking herself and cursing this school that night when she drifted off to sleep and when she woke in the morning all she could feel was dread lined with palpable excitement. She hated that he had gotten in her head and confused her as much as he had. She hated herself for being lost. She didn't want to pull herself out of bed but she was already late and knew when she heard the chime that she was going to be late for her first class. She hopped out of bed and quickly changed into her robes and hurried off to her first potions class. As always the first years had tons of questions to keep her mind occupied. As the hour drew to a close butterflies over took her stomach and she was incredibly nervous. The bell chimed and her first years scurried out of the classroom. She sat down at her desk and quickly picked up some parchments to cover her face so no one could see the crimson that overtook her face when Draco walked into the room or the disappointment when she saw he was holding hands with a pretty Slytherin girl. She continued looking over the parchments as they bell chimed for class to begin.

It took her a couple minutes to shake all of the curious emotions she was feeling away. She stood up and began the lecture without looking at Draco or even in his general direction. Kaylee assigned the class a difficult potion that she knew would require a lot of her input. The class flew by as she went around helping her students. She purposely avoided going anywhere near Draco although she could see him smirking and eyeing her every time she looked in his direction. By the end of the hour she wanted to go over and smack the smirk off of his face. When the bell finally chimed she quickly escaped into the supply closet hoping that in the rush of things that Draco hadn't noticed. She put the last vial on the shelf and turned around and to her utter dismay Draco was standing in the door way, arms crossed, smirking. "Did you need something?" His smirk widened, "I thought I was pretty clear about what I needed." He said as he stepped towards her and closed the door behind him. Kaylee continued looking at him unable to speak. He took another step so he was right up against her, Kaylee took a step back and her back was against the supply closet wall. "Draco you should go to your next class." Kaylee finally stated. Draco took another step towards Kaylee so his body was lightly pressing against hers. She looked up at him and once again found herself tongue tied. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Draco, we shouldn't be-"He pulled her face up to his and kissed her, lightly at first and then harder and more urgent as her mouth responded to his and her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue plunged into her mouth and then lightly feather tapped hers. She was lost in his kiss and although she knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she could get in trouble but she couldn't pull herself away. She found her mouth discovering his and her hands intertwining in his hair. His hands were massaging up and down her back when they both heard a shuffling of feet. Draco held Kaylee's hips as Kaylee pushed him away. "Shh." Draco laughed and opened the door to find the bushy haired girl, whom she had come to find out was Hermoine Granger, standing there. Draco pushed past her and turned as he got to the door, "Professor Kendall I hope you don't think this conversation is over." With that he quickly exited the classroom. Kaylee was scared for a lot of different reasons but the biggest being that she didn't know if Hermoine had her suspicions about what had just transpired between her and Draco. Trying to hide her face Kaylee turned back to viles and started filting through them like she was looking for something, "What can I help you with Ms. Granger?" she said trying to sound as natural as possible. Hermoine was silent for a moment "Professor Kendall, I was wondering if you could possibly mentor me with Potions. You see I am trying to get a job as an Auror, but as you know, you have to have a speciality and I would really love if Potions were mine." Kaylee convinced that Hermoine wasn't suspicious turned around to face her. " Ms. Granger is my class not difficult enough for you?" Hermoine flushed red, "Of course it is. I just thought that if I actually had personal time with you as my mentor where I could pick your brain it might look better to the Ministry." Kaylee smiled, "Well, I guess if you are willing to put the work in I could spare an hour or two a week." Hermoines face lit up, "Thank you. . .Thank you so much" She sputtered. Nodding Kaylee exited the supply closet and headed to her desk expecting that Hermoine would exit. "Professor?" Hermoine stammered a bit, "Yes?" Kaylee answered. "Was Malfoy bothering you? I don't mean to meddle but you looked a bit uncomfortable when he walked out and I know that Draco can be a bit of a prat." Kaylee say for a moment unable to answer now knowing that Hermoine must have suspected something. Compiling her thoughts she finally answered, "No, Ms. Granger he wasn't bothering me." Hermoines eyes narrowed a bit and she muttered, "huh" Thinking on her feet Kaylee added a quick rebuttal, "Hermoine, I know it must have seemed an odd encounter and because I know you to be quite studious I also know that you know how old I am." Kaylee looked at Hermoine as she quickly nodded. "Well Draco and my family go way back and sometimes we argue, especially when Draco threatens to out my age to the student body, You must understand that although it is not a secret and most know that I am young it would undermind my authority for my students, especially my NEWT students, to know that I am younger than most of them." Hermoine nodded again, "I understand that completely. I would be lying if I didn't say it would somewhat undermine your authority if everyone were to find out that you were only 17." Kaylee nodded in agreement, "So you see that is what was going on and for the same reasons I must ask for your complete disgression also." Hermoine nodded for about the millioneth time in the last 5 minutes, "Of course Professor my lips are sealed." Kaylee thanked Hermoine and sent her on her way. AS soon as she had exited the class Kaylee exhaled loudly and fell into her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

She hated lying to anyone and she hated that she had put herself in a position where she now had to continue lying. That is when she decided that she would do whatever it took to stay away from Draco and she spent the next 2 months doing exactly that. Kaylee quickly found that avoiding Draco was nearly a full time job in itself. She constantly had to find excuses to have someone stay after class or find casual conversation with staff and students in the hall to ensure that she was never by herself. After a couple of weeks she noticed that Draco stopped looking at her and didn't try to corner her anymore. Feeling relieved she started to get a little complacent in surrounding herself and one day she found herself in her classroom all alone on a free hour. As she sat and looked over papers she found her mind slowly wandering to him. Ashamed she quickly banished him from her head, as if on queue Draco slowly swaggered into her classroom. Kaylee was lost in thought and didn't hear Draco enter until he was standing right next to her desk. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Draco said demanding an answer. Kaylee jumped a little and looked up at Draco, her breathe catching in her throat. "Mr. Malfoy don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco's eyes narrowed down at Kaylee as he slowly inclined so his face was a few inches from hers, "I told you to call me Draco and no I don't have anywhere to be but here. Now answer my question." Kaylee backed away to put some much needed space between them. "Mr. Malfoy, I see you everyday I do not know how I could possibly be avoiding you!" Draco stood up and leered down at her, "You know what I mean stop acting coy." Kaylee stood up and turned to walk away as Draco forcefully grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Kaylee, I demand a certain amount of respect and I don't think the way you have been treating me is very. . .respectful." Kaylees eyes narrowed at him, "How dare you! I am the teacher and this behavior you're exhibiting is disrespectful to ME!" Draco's looked softened a bit and his grip on her arm lightened. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you. I can see I have mistaken your interest and I will leave you alone." He gave her one final glare as he quickly turned on his heel and exited her classroom.

Kaylee sat motionless, startled by the last words he had spoken to her. Could it have been true that she had sent him some kind of message that she wanted him. Sadly she already knew the answer, she was attracted to him, and despite her best efforts she found herself thinking of him so she knew that yeah, she probably had sent him some kind of vibe. She was mentally slapping herself as she walked to her quarters. At supper that night Kaylee tried to ignore him, but he seemed to be putting on a show tonight. Pansy Parkinson was hanging all over him and he out of character was hanging all over her. She tried not to notice, she tried to keep her eyes from ever wandering to him, but she wasn't successful. She was a bundle of mixed emotions, she should be ecstatic that he was with someone so he would leave her alone, but she wasn't she was disappointed and if she thought about it to much found that she was hurt. Unable to keep up the charade of normal dinner conversation she excused herself and quickly exited the hall. She found herself practically running to her quarters. She sat alone thinking for a very long time. She knew that being with Draco in anyway was wrong because she was his teacher, but she wasn't quite sure how wrong it was since traditionally teachers are older and she was younger than him. After a while Kaylee got up and decided to take a walk, she knew it was past curfew so she didn't have to worry about students. She strolled along the black lake and slowly made her way back to the castle. As she walked the halls, she mindlessly made her way to her classroom. As she neared the door, she heard giggling coming from the other side. She paused outside of the door wondering who could possibly be in there. As she opened the door, she saw the sight she had been trying to escape since dinner. Draco was sitting in her chair with his back toward the door and Pansy shirtless was straddling him as she kissed him. Kaylee sat shocked for a few moments and finally reacted, "Hmm Hmm" she started clearing her voice. "I do believe you are both out past curfew," They both responded with clear shock in a swift movement Draco pushed Pansy off of him as Pansy tried helplessly to cover herself up. Draco started, "Kaylee. . ." Shaking her head, "It is now Professor Kendall to you. No excuses. Both of you get your clothes on and get out of my classroom. I don't expect to hear any arguments as you both should be expelled for this. Get out now and 50 points each from your house." Draco looked down as he passed her and Pansy looked directly at her with a smug expression that had Kaylee not been her teacher she would have smacked off of her. Kaylee locked her classroom and made her way back to her quarters.

To upset to sleep she found a book and was getting lost in a chapter when she heard a quick knock at her door. She assumed she would see Draco so when she opened it she was surprised to see Severus standing there. "Severus. How can I help you?" Severus cleared his throat, "May I come in?" She nodded and opened the door wider to let him enter. "What's up?" Kaylee inquired. Severus looked at her sternly, "Kaylee I don't usually demanded explanations when points have been deducted but seeing that you deducted 100 points in one night I would like to know what happened." Kaylee nodded, "Severus, I do understand why you would be curious. I deducted the points because I had the unfortunate experience of walking in on Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson, getting intimate in my classroom after curfew. Now, I know that I should have taken them directly to Prof. Dumbledore where they would surely have gotten expelled but I thought that a second chance would be in order. I planned on discussing this with you in the morning and I apologize that the incident happened." Severus sat speechless for a moment, "Draco and Pansy were in your classroom?" Kaylee shook her head. Severus again looked confused, "Well I apologize for that and I will have a nice talk with them both." Kaylee smiled, "Thank you Severus. If you don't mind me asking, why do you look so puzzled?" Snape laughed a low chuckle, "Most people don't question my looks, you are very observant. I am confused as to the reasoning for using your classroom to umm . ..well you know. Draco is a prefect and has his own room and could definetly have used that and not ran the risk of getting caught." Kaylee shrugged her shoulders, "Well I do not have that answer. I have no idea why they chose my classroom or how they got in." Prof. Snape nodded his head in agreement and quickly excused himself. She knew he would be questioning Draco in the morning and now knowing that Draco had his own room, Kaylee knew the answer. He wanted to be caught by her.

The next morning Kaylee was dragging as she made her way to the Grand hall for breakfast. She sat nearly catatonic as breakfast was served. Tossing and turning the previous night had left her exhausted. She didn't eat and she didn't even look up when she felt eyes on her. Kaylee had so thoroughly spaced out that she hadn't noticed that nearly the entire grand hall was empty. A voice cut through the silence, "Kaylee are you alright?", Inquired Severus. She shook her head, "Umm yeah. I didn't sleep very well last night." Severus smiled, "Well perhaps you should take some of this Saturday and go back to bed." She smiled at the reminder that it was in fact Saturday. "Professor I think you are right."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in her quarters, laying on her couch she was nearly asleep when someone knocked at her. Reluctantly she got up to answer it. Draco stood in front of her looking a little smug and also a little tired. "How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Draco smiled again. "Didn't Professor Snape inform you that he gave me detention with you to be served daily for the next month?" Shaking her head, "No, he failed to mention that. Listen consider yourself excused for the day." She started shutting the door as Draco stopped it with his hand. "You don't understand. I have to be gone for the next couple hours or I am threatened with expulsion." Kaylee was to exhausted to argue with him. "Fine. Come in and alphabetize my books." He gave her a small smirk as he walked in and she closed the door behind him. Kaylee silently went back and sat on the couch and picked up her book and started reading, she wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep but when she awoke. Draco was sitting in a chair across from her reading the book that she had been reading. She smiled to herself and sat up, "Draco you could have just left after you were done you didn't have to stay." He looked up over the book, "Uh yeah I know but I wanted to talk to you." Kaylee reluctantly smiled, "Ok. What's up?" Draco looked a little shy, which was new. "I wanted to apologize for what happened." She stared back at him, "Which part?" Draco laughed, "Last night." Kaylee looked away, "Just last night?" Draco put the book down and moved so he was sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "I know you want me to apologize for everything, but I am not going too. I am not sorry for anything else except last night." Kaylee tried to keep her mind clear even though she was eerily drawn to him. "ok." He smiled at her and she just looked away even though his damn smile was making her insides melt. He gently touched her chin and guided her so she was looking at him. "Whats wrong?" She didn't say anything. "Listen I know you want to deny that there is this attraction between us, I have tried that is what last night was, but I cannot deny it anymore and I am not going to try." Kaylee finally let her eyes meet his, "So last night. Did you want me to find you? To make me jealous?" He sheepishly looked back at her, "No, I didn't want you to find us. We went there because it was easier to pretend she was you there." Kaylee closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Before she could open her eyes, his lips were back on hers and before she could stop herself her body responded. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her fingers ran through his blond hair. His arms closed her in to him as he moved off the table and maneuvered her so she was underneath him on the couch. She knew she should stop but it was if all of her will had been taken away and all she was left with was a carnal need to be with him. His tongue parted her lips as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She smiled as she held him close to her and finally gave up and argument she could provide to stop. His hands had moved from her back and were now working on the buttons on her shirt. He pulled away from the kiss as he removed her shirt. She took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and discarded it onto the floor. He slowly kissed down her jawline and into the curve of her neck as she let out a light moan, he slowly made his way down to her full breasts as his hand went up her skirt and was rubbing the outside of her thigh. She could feel him getting hard and as if on cue he looked up at her and slowly pulled away. She swallowed hard and he looked down at her, "I cant believe I am going to say this but maybe we should slow down." She looked at him stunned for a few moments and finally spoke, "Yeah, you're right." He looked a little disappointed that she didn't try to convince him to continue, "I mean I want you. I want you so bloody bad it is all I can think about but I know that you would beat yourself up over it." She smiled at him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently. "You surprise me Draco. Just when I think I have you figured out you do something like that." He smiled. "Do you want me to go?" She shook her head, "No. I want you to stay." He smiled and laid at the side of her holding her in his arms. Sitting in his arms she felt at home and Kaylee wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Draco held her all afternoon and they talked and laughed and for the first time she felt as though he had finally opened up and let her see the real him. She felt like she could stay in his arms forever but the clock on the wall chimed and let them both know it was dinner time. She smiled up at him and tried to get up. "Lets just stay like this for a few more minutes." Draco said holding onto her waist. She gave up her will to get up and laid back down on his chest. "You know I would have never thought I would see this side of you." Kaylee said as she smiled. Draco laughed, "And what side is that?" Kaylee shook her head, "Just this sweet guy. Who would have known?" He laughed, "Well no one knows. When I am with you I feel like I am the real me." She smiled back up him and kissed him gently on the lips as she sat up and grabbed his hand, "Come on. You have to go, we cant really show up to dinner together as well as we cannot really miss dinner together." Groaning in protest he slowly got up, "Fine." Guiding him to the door she turned around at the simultaneous to him pushing her against the door. "Give me something to keep me going." Without thinking she latched onto him and kissed him with all of the passion she could manage. He responded with a little surprise and wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. She was messily tossling his hair as he was massaging her bottom. She moaned a little bit as he traced her neckline. He smiled a bit and but her down pulling away, "Ok that will do. Anymore and I don't think I will be able to stop." With the final words he pecked her again, fixed his hair, and exited her quarters.

Smiling to herself she went to the mirror and fixed her makeup and hair and quickly changed her shirt. Humming to herself she couldn't tear her smile off her face, when someone knocked on her door. Hoping it was Draco she practically skipped to the door and threw it open. The person on the other side took her breath away and she felt as if all of the air had suddenly been squeezed out of her body. Stunned she stood motionless and silent. When he entered the room, picked her up and kissed her. She didn't react in anyway. After a few more seconds she finally got her bearings, "Landon, what are you doing here?" He looked a little confused, "Well I thought you would be happy to see me." She plastered a fake smile on her face, "Of course I am happy just a little stunned. What? How? Why are you here?" Landon smiled his killer smile and threw a overnight bag on her floor, "Well USA is having a expo match against England, remember?" How could she have forgotten? She knew he would be here but she didn't expect to see him. "Well I do remember. I meant what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" Doing his best smug sexy smile he said, "Well I spoke to Dumbledore and he thought it would be a great experience to come and do some lessons for the Quidditch teams." Kaylee put another fake smile on her face. Of course, he did. Landon McKay was world famous in Quidditch and his popularity and skill tied if not surpassed Viktor Krums. Sometimes with Landon it was easy to forget he was famous and in this moment she wished he weren't. There would be no way to hide this from Draco, wherever Landon went there was always a big to do. "Well Landon I am going to grab some dinner. You can come or you can stay here and relax a bit if you have already eaten." In this moment she was praying he had already eaten. "Babe I am starving and besides Albus wanted to make a surprise announcement." Kaylee nodded and started walking out of her quarters and Landon followed her, grabbing her hand right before the entered the Grand Hall. Luckily, not many people were paying attention. She prayed that, that lack of attention would continue. Halfway to her seat someone noticed Landon and soon enough everyone was staring and the whispers were roaring through the crowd. As if that were not enough Dumbledore got up and addressed the school as Kaylee and Landon were taking there seats. "Welcome students as you can see we will have a special guest for the next week. Mr. Landon Mckay has agreed to come and provide guidance to our Quidditch teams. Please make him feel welcome while kindly respecting his space." Dumbledore spoke as the food appeared. Kaylee looked up to find Draco boring holes into her with a look that could only mean one thing, he was livid. After meeting his eyes once Kaylee sheepishly looked down at her plate and didn't look back up until she was done eating. Landon and Kaylee got up to leave the Grand Hall and to her great pleasure Landon got surrounded by a crowd. She quickly told him she would see him a little later and scurried off before he could argue. She walked quickly not quite sure she knew where to find him, but she knew she had to find him. It only took her a few more steps before she literally ran into him and ended up on her butt.

Draco looked down at her as if debating whether to help her up or not but before he could act she got up. Draco was with Pansy who was hanging all over him again, but to her dismay he wasn't paying any attention. At that precise moment he was glaring dagers at Kaylee. "Prof. Kendall you should really pay attention to where you walk." He said as he turned to walk away. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy I need to see you in my classroom to talk about your detention tomorrow." He looked as though he wanted to tell her no but as he was about to decline Severus walked by. "Yes, Professor." He said as he followed her with Pansy in tow. Turning towards her, Kaylee said, "Pansy this conversation does not require you. Please make your way back to your dorm." She glared at you, "But Dra. . " "But nothing please leave and stop glaring at me before I have to deduct any more points from your house." Pansy huffed and puffed as she walked away. Draco opened up your classroom door and you closed it behind you. He sat on the edge of your desk, silent and glaring at you. "Draco. . ." Kaylee said as she approached him. He sat still as stone and didn't respond. Kaylee went up and stood right in front of him so he couldn't look past her. "Draco, I am sorry. I didn't know he was coming." Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Draco come one. Please. . ." Standing straight up he squared his shoulders, "Please what? I don't care if you didn't know he was coming. I don't even care about you. SO please what?" Kaylee took a step back and felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "I know you're mad. I am sorry. I broke up with him before I left the states." Draco shook his head and started walking past her, "Like I said. I don't care. You were just a game to me." Now that hurt. Kaylee turned away and as he got to the door she whispered, "If that is how you want it." When she heard the door slam behind him she quickly went into her office and sat at her desk. Before long the tears were streaming down her face. She hated that he could make her cry. She hated that instead of being an adult he took the childish way. But the more she thought the more she thought that maybe he wasn't playing at all. She was now very familiar with his reputation and this very well could have been a game to him. Maybe everything she felt was one sided and he really didn't care. The more she thought about the more sure she was that it had been a game and that he really didn't care. By the time she left her classroom she had convinced herself to believe exactly what Draco had said. After all, that is what she wanted to believe all along and it was far easier for her to convince herself that she was a game then it was to acknowledge the way she actually felt about him.

Kaylee entered her quarters with a heartache that she couldn't shake. Landon was sitting on her couch shirtless and wet from apparently just getting out of the shower. As Kaylee closed the door behind her Landon looked up and smiled. "Hey babe, where ya been?" Kaylee smiled back, "I just had to speak with a student about detention." Landon let a low laugh out, "Well come here." He said as he patted the seat next to him. Kaylee made her way to the same sofa that just a couple of hours ago she was occupying with Draco and sat next to him. He sat back and pulled her into him. "Kay what's going on?" She didn't look up at him afraid if she did she would tell him everything. "Nothing." He kissed her forehead, "Come on I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. I can only assume it has something to do with me." She knew she wasn't being fair to him she either had to tell him everything or forget Draco, deciding on the later. "Lan, I was just surprised to see you is all. I mean you didn't send me any kind of notice. Which is fine, it just took me by surprise." He pulled her closer to him, "So, it has nothing to do with the little separation conversation we had before you left?" She smiled he did know her. "Well I am not going to lie and say that, that didn't have something to do with it." He sat silent for a moment, "Well Kay I hoped that once you saw me after the break you would realize it was a mistake. If you still are set in breaking up then tell me and I will get other accommodations'. Just tell me what you want." She turned so she was looking at him and gently kissed him, "Landon I don't know what I want anymore. There are parts of me that never want to leave your arms and there are other parts that want me to run far away. I am not the same person I was, there has been a lot that has changed and I want to be fair to you. I don't know when I will know what I want and I don't want you wasting time waiting on me." He pulled her into him and kissed her with so much passion she almost wanted to cry and then he quickly pulled away. "You don't get it. I will wait until forever for you. You have my heart so if there is any hope at all, which from what you just said I will take that there is, than moving on really isn't an option. I want you to promise me, though, that if that chance disappears you will tell me." Kaylee held on to him, "Of course I can promise that."


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee had forgotten how at ease being around Landon was. That night they cuddled in bed talking into the late hours of the night and catching up on everything that had been missed in both of their lives since Kaylee left, of course excluding Draco. Kaylee was comforted by Landon and although all outward appearances showed that she was happy, inside she felt lost. She wasn't sure how to negotiate through this. Despite distance and time it was undeniable that she and Landon had something special, but she couldn't decide if it was just platonic or not. Landon had been her best friend for years and knew everything about her. There was also no denying that there was something intense and almost spiritual between her and Draco, whether or not he was currently admitting it to himself or her. Her mind continued to think of everything and by the time she got up to go to bed, she was almost decided that she would tell Landon the truth about Draco.

The next morning things didn't seem quite so simple. As she made her way out of the quarters alone, because Landon was sleeping in, she was grabbed and pulled by her arm into a storage closet. Turning so she was looking at Draco she flicked his hand off of her, "What the hell do you think your doing?" In one steady movement he pushed her against the wall and his lips were on hers. Pushing him off of her. "Seriously Draco? You seriously think I am going to let you touch me after what you said to me last night?!?" Draco smirked in response and tried to kiss her again as she turned her head. "Come on Kaylee. I was mad." He said as if that explanation was sufficient. Kaylee shook her head, "I get that you were mad, but you said some pretty hurtful things to me." Draco pulled her into him again, "I didn't mean it." Kaylee didn't push him away, "Why would you say that you didn't care about me?" Kissing down her neck he whispered, "Because I wanted you to feel as betrayed as I did." He kissed her jaw line and then his mouth found hers again and this time she kissed him back. He pulled her tighter into him and kissed her deeper. Pulling away Kaylee had to know, "Draco, what has changed now?" He kissed her lightly again, "I didn't believe you when you said you had broken up with him but after thinking about it last night I decided that I did believe you and even if you haven't broken it off with him, I don't care." Kaylee looked him in the eye and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands were roaming her body and her fingers were running through his hair. Draco slowly started untucking her shirt and she could feel his excitement mounting. She slowly pulled away, "Draco, we can't do this here." He kissed her again, "OK than let's go back to your quarters." She smiled and almost agreed until she remembered she Landon was asleep on her couch. "We can't. Landon is asleep on my couch." Draco backed away from her so quickly you would have thought she had slapped him. "He is staying with you?" Kaylee still a little startled from his sudden movement stepped towards him, "Yeah, he is." Stepping further back so he was against the other side of the closet Draco spoke with a tone and a look that let her know what he was going to say before he did. "Why would you let him stay with you?" Kaylee didn't know what to say so she sat silent for a moment and then finally spoke, "I didn't have a choice. I guess Landon told Dumbledore we were still together." Draco still didn't look at her, so she stepped for forward and put both of her hands on his face and pulled his head so he was looking at her. "Look it wasn't my choice. After last night with you I didn't have the strength to deal with him too. We talked and he slept on the couch." Draco still looked unsure but he did speak this time, "OK. I suppose I need to work more on this whole 'I don't care' thing." Kaylee stood on her tip toes and pulled his lips to hers. "I don't want you to work on it. I don't mind you being jealous, I kind of even like it. I just need you to trust me and talk to me before making assumptions." Draco gave her a gentle peck in response. "How is this going to work?" Draco inquired. Kaylee thought about it for a second and simply stated, "We will have to hide it like we do anyways." Draco snaked his arms around Kaylees waist and pulled her so she was standing even closer to him. "Kaylee that's not exactly what I meant. I meant more how are you going to keep Landon away from you and how am I supposed to keep from knocking out the best Quidditch player in the world when he is giving us lessons?" Kaylee suppressed a giggle, "Well you don't need to worry about me. I told him last night to not expect anything from me and I will tell him today he needs to stay elsewhere. As far as Quidditch, I hate to say it, but forget about me when your on the field. He is truly a great player and can teach you a lot. But the minute your off the field I better be in your thoughts." He kissed her and said, "It's a deal." She pulled away and stepped towards the door and turned and said, "I'll see you in class."

Kaylee was floating on cloud nine as she dreamily entered the Grand Hall. Her happiness was interrupted as she made her way to her seat and met the curious eyes of Landon. She smiled as she sat down. "Kay, where have you been? You left along time before me and your just getting here?" Kaylee tried to keep calm but her face flushed and betrayed her, "I had to talk to someone." Landon lowered his voice to a whisper only she could hear, "So, I guess whoever had you so confused last night is no longer confused today." Kaylee sat silent as Landon continued, "I can also assume you probably don't want me staying with you anymore." Kaylee looked away, "I'm sorry Landon." He struggled but half smiled back at her. "Don't be. Its been a very long time since I have seen you this happy and it is just to bad it isn't me that has made you this way." Kaylee smiled feeling a mixed emotion of relief and heartbreak. "Kaylee, baby, just be careful." Her smile quickly faded, "Careful with what?" Landon looked at her with a very serious look, "Im a smart guy and I know your not dating one of these prehistoric teachers. That pretty much lets me know your dating a student, just be careful. Although you are the same age or younger than a lot of them you are still a teacher and I am sure that it is against the rules." Kaylee looked alarmed and Landon knowing her so well lightly touched her cheek, "Kay don't worry I wont say anything. I love you and always will be here for you." With his final words he got up and excused himself from the table.

Kaylee finished her breakfast in a daze as she made her way to her classroom. She was happy that Landon had understood and taken it so well but if she were completely honest with herself it had hurt that he had taken it so well. She was relieved when it was time for her Advanced Potions class and time for her to see Draco. As the class filtered through the door she patiently and a little pathetically awaited his arrival. She awaited his arrival until the last chime rang on the clock went off. She started teaching her class and ignoring his absence. She assigned the assignment for the day and walked through the class checking the progress of each of her students and when she came to his empty desk. Kaylee casually inquired to Pansy, "Where is Mr. Malfoy today?" Pansy sat up idignently and spoke, "He is showing Landon McKay to the spare bed in the Slytherin house." Kaylees stomach dropped, she was now worried. Pansy smirked, "It must really be awful that someone as beautiful as Landon dropped you. If I were you I don't know how I would show my face." Kaylee went from worried to livid very quickly, "You have no idea whom dropped who and it is none of your business. I may be young but I am still your subordinate and you have just spoke out of term to me. I want you out of my class now, I will let Dumbledore know you will be on your way to his office." Pansy's smirked quickly fell from her face, "But. . ." Kaylee had to do everything she could to contain herself, "But nothing. Get out of my class right now." By the time the last words were spoken the whole class was watching what was transpiring between the two. Kaylee quickly walked away and went and scribbled a note to Professor Dumbledore. "Ms. Granger, can you please accompany Ms. Parkinson to Professor Dumbledores office and give him this note." Hermoine was beaming, Kaylee knew of her extreme dislike for Pansy and that is why she sent her. As the two left the classroom Kaylee was still seething with anger. She spent the remainder of the class sitting at her desk staring at some parchment from her earlier class, when the clock chimed to excuse the class she really couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

As her class filtered out she got together her papers and went back to her office to be alone. She sat in her office with the expectation of Draco coming to see her. Thinking she would waste some time she picked up a book and started reading. Kaylee knew that reading would take her mind off of everything, it had always been a great escape for her. She was a little surprised when she looked back up at the clock and saw that it was nearly supper time. She closed her book and locked her office and made her way to the Grand Hall. She was starting to worry about what was happening with Draco and why he hadn't come to at least say hi. As she entered the Grand Hall once again her stomach dropped, there sitting at the Slytherin table in deep conversation with Draco was Landon. They were both so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them even acknowledged her as she walked passed them. She quietly took her seat and began to eat, she was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate and even more difficult to not look at them. She could tell by the way that they were talking that they were enjoying each others company and that they had found a common ground with Quidditch. Finishing her food she excused herself and made her way back to her quarters. She drew herself a bath and sat in the steaming water thinking about the way Draco hadn't even looked at her. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not, so she chose not to be. She was still a little uneasy with the whole situation but as she crawled into her bed she quickly fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She was tossing and turning in her bed when she was roused by a knock at her door. A little puzzeled she went to answer it, the only person who could be wandering around at this hour is a teacher or Landon. Opening the door she expected to see Landon on the other side but Draco stood before her. He smirked at her, "You going to let me in or are you going to wait until Filch catches us?  
She opened the door and let him in and closed and locked the door behind him. She turned around to Draco right behind her, "Bloody hell. If I knew you looked this hot when you went to bed I would have snuck here before know." She smirked, "What do you mean?" He took a half step back and looked her up and down as his right hand played with the strap of her cotton tank top letting go of the strap he ran his hand down the side of her torso to her small booty shorts. His hand made its way to the back of her shorts and he gave her behind a little squeeze as he pulled her into him and kissed her. Kaylee pulled away slightly and then made a decision, _they were going to do this now_. She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco must have sensed the decision because he responded and only pulled away when he pulled off her shirt. She slowly pulled off his black t-shirt and as their bare skin touched, his body responded with excitement. His kisses became feverish as she directed him towards her room and onto her bed. He lowered her down first and stood above her for a minute looking at her. He slowly bent down and kissed her inner thigh and then around her belly button he skillfully removed her shorts as he continued his trail of kisses up to her chest. He kissed around her breast and tenderly took her erect nipple into his mouth and gave a small suck, Kaylee let out a slow moan as he released it and kissed the hollow of her neck. She could feel his pelvis erect and ready for her as his mouth met hers. She kissed him slowly and undid his belt, slowly unbuttoning his pants. She turned him over very slowly so she was on top of him so she could remove his pants. She withheld a little gasp as he sat naked before and her anticipation was growing more by the minute. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her as he turned her over so she was once again below him. He kissed the hollow of her neck and then reluctantly pulled his face so he was looking her in the eyes. His eyes were asking her permission while begging her to not stop. She pulled his lips back to hers and that was the permission he had been waiting for. Slowly he entered her, she let out a small moan. Her body responded in a way that was new for her, her back arched slightly and she pressed into him. He pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eye as he slowly and gently probed inside of her. He was being very gentle but as he looked at her and she let another moan escape, he plunged harder and harder until she could no longer control herself. They were both moaning as they hit the peak together. He kissed her and let his weight fall onto her as he throbbed inside of her. He lightly pecked her lips as he rolled off of her. Every part of Kaylee felt pleasured, in that time he had managed to take her to a place no one else had ever taken her. Still slightly aired from the exertion he pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her. Wow, was all he said and she knew the feeling. She had, had orgasms, as she was sure he had too, but this was on a whole different plane of being. Definitely transcending any experience she had ever had. She looked up to see his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "Kaylee tell me why we waited as long as we did to do that?" She laughed, "If I would have known it would have been like that we wouldn't have." They both laughed as he pulled her closer to him and the both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kaylee woke up feeling chipper as Draco lay next to her still asleep. She slowly and quietly climbed out of bed to avoid waking him up and went to take a quick shower. She figured there was a good hour before Draco needed to be out of her quarters. Kaylee quickly dressed and started fixing her hair when Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." He said as he bent his head down and kissed her neck. She smiled at him through her reflection in the mirror. "Hi." She simply said as he turned her around and kissed her very softly and then just held her for a few minutes. She almost laughed when she noticed that he was still nude. He let her go so she could continue getting ready and got in the shower himself. Kaylee finished closing the door behind her and going to sit in her living area. She had just sat down when there was a light knock on the door. She immediately jumped up and went and looked out the peephole in her door to see Landon standing there. She quickly backed away and went into her bedroom, as if to hide from him. She heard another knock and then a fiddling with the door knob. She was almost certain that he was about to make his way into her apartment so she quickly opened the bathroom door and told Draco to stay put. Right as she got to the door it opened. "Landon, what are you doing?" Landon looked slightly embarrassed, "I was coming to get you for breakfast. Hope you don't mind I used the key that Dumbledore gave me." He said as he handed her the key. "Uh Thanks."


End file.
